Question: Express $0.0323$ as a fraction.
Explanation: $0.0323$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{0}{10} + \dfrac{3}{100} + \dfrac{2}{1000} + \dfrac{3}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{323}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $323$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{323}{10000}$